Somethings Change
by xlovelyloserface
Summary: Troy and Gabby had always been best friends, until popularity tore the apart and she moved away. Four years later, Gabby returns. Can they renew their friendship? Or start something more? R&R! author of THROUGH THE YEARS!
1. Familiar Faces

**hey guys. this is my second troyella story, my first was _Through The Years_ which is soon to be completed! **

**Summary: Gabriella was quiet, shy, geeky girl and Troy was the up and coming basketball star of his time and still, they were best friends, until one day their friendship was over, Gabriella had moved away and Troy had choosen something more important. When she returns in her junior year, will everything be the same?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters/location/plot of High School Musical, just the new characters!**

* * *

_7th Grade_. 

"Gabs, are you doing your math homework?" Troy asked, bouncing a basketball as Gabriella sat quietly on the bench for study period.

"Yes," she said, scribbling some notes down.

Troy gave her a confused look. "Wait, didn't we have that already this morning?"

"Yes, I just don't want to do the homework tonight, since I want to finish my science project, so I can credit for handing it in early."

"Speaking of projects," Troy said, digging into his pockets. "Check it out, Brie, I made it." he said, holding two necklaces. Dangling from them, were bottle caps with the inital 'TB' on one and 'GM' on the other. He handed her the necklace with her initals.

"Aw, thanks Troy. These are really cool." Gabriella said, pulling her long brown ringlets from her face.

"No problem. I even carved my name on the back of yours, and your name is on the back of mine." he said, holding his up, with 'Gabriella' carved on the back of his.

Gabriella clipped her necklace on happily as Troy did the same. "Thanks,"

"Hey! Troy!" A group of guys by the basketball cried. "Come play some ball!"

Troy waved his hand. "Sure!" he called back. "Sorry, Gabs." he said to her. "They're my friends, keepin' the rep, you know."

"Stop hanging out with that geek and play some ball!"

Troy looked at Gabriella and sighed, she nodded her approval as he ran over to his friends. Gabriella, silently filled with annoyance closed her book and ran inside. She was tired of Troy. She knew she was consider a geek and she knew Troy didn't want to ruin his reputation over her.

* * *

"Hey, Troy." Gabriella said, rushing to her locker. She opened it up and put her books inside. 

"Um, hey." Troy said, awkwardly, looking around.

"I have something really cool to show you," she said, digging through her backpack. She looked up at Troy, who had an annoyed face. "What's wrong?"

"Um..." he said. "Listen, I know we're friends, but I've gotta repution to live up to...so..."

Suddenly, some of the popular kids rushed to Troy's side, hovering over him. Gabriella looked at them with surprise and embarassment written on her face.

"Why are you hanging out with that geek? Do you even know her?" one of the kids asked.

"Uh, no. It's just some girl. I don't hang out with geeks like that. We're not even friends," Troy said, walking away with his friends without wincing to turn back at Gabriella.

Gabriella felt the tears sting in her eyes. She wiped them away quickly, but if felt like wiping away her friendship with Troy. She slammed her locker and ran to homeroom.

* * *

"Don't you like your room?" Clara Montez said, as she put the last box on Gabriella's bed. 

Gabriella shrugged, looking around her room. There were two windows, another in the bathroom, and french doors with a balcony. "Yeah, it's nice, I guess."

"Did you put all your clothes away?" she asked, hanging up pictures of Gabriella when she was younger.

"Uh, yeah." Gabriella said, sorting through the box of academic, volleyball, and painting trophies. She put them ontop of her dresser as her mother finished hanging the pictures.

Clara put framed pictures of herself, Gabriella, and her father, some of her friends back in Washington D.C., and one picture of her and Troy Bolton and a birthday party.

"Please don't put that up," Gabriella said, putting away the boxes.

"Why?" Clara asked. "You two are best friends,"

"_Were_ best friends, Mom."

"It's just a reminder." Clara said, examining the pictures before collecting the empty boxes.

Gabriella scoffed. "Of what? How he betrayed me? How he knew he was my only friend and hurt my in front of my face? How he backstabbed, more like _front_-stabbed me?" she cried.

"I thought he was nice." Clara said with a simple smile before leaving the room.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and put everything aside. She walked up to her bed stand and took the picture of her and Troy. She examined it closely. It was Gabriella's 12th birthday she only invited Troy Bolton, Taylor McKessie, and some her other cousins. In the picture she and Troy had cake all over their hands after a small little cake fight. Gabriella smirked then put the picture face-down in the drawer.

* * *

Gabriella walked around the halls of East High, looking for her locker. She was light brown jeans and a blue shirt with a messenger bag. She finally found her locker, number 712 on the East Wing. As she turned the dial on the lock, another student rushed to the locker next to her. Gabriella put her things in her locker and grabbed some of her notebooks. She shut her locker. 

"Oh my gosh!" the student next to her cried.

"Huh?" Gabriella said.

"Gabriella!" she cried. It was Taylor McKessie, she wrapped her in a big hug.

"Wow, it's been such a long time, Tay." Gabriella said with a big smile, happy she had at least one friend there.

Taylor nodded in agreement. "I know! It's been like, what? Four years?" she cried, releasing her out of the hug.

"Yeah, it's been about four years. I just moved back from Washington D.C., my mother's publishing company moved her back here, this time for good." Gabriella said with a smile.

"That's so cool, I'm sorry we couldn't stay in touch." Taylor said, as the two walked in the halls together.

Gabriella shook her head. "It's okay, I know you tried though. I was sort of avoiding talking to you since...I didn't want to bring up...Troy." she said, softly.

"Yeah, I understand." Taylor said, with a nod. "What class do you have for homeroom?"

Gabriella checked her schedule. "Um, Ms. Darbus..."

"Oh, me too!" Taylor cried. "I'll show you there,"

Taylor led Gabriella to her homeroom, Ms. Darbus' eccentric classroom. There was small stage with a large chair and small desk filled with pictures and papers. Gabriella took a seat next to Taylor in the middle of the room, the class began to file in as Ms. Darbus walked in as well. The bell rang, and the rest of the students ran in.

"Welcome to another year," Ms. Darbus said in a big voice. She had bright yellow hair in a big bun with large glasses. She wore bright red lip gloss and large earrings with a matching outfit. "As some of you know, I'm Ms. Darbus, the Drama Teacher and Director and Literature Teacher on some occassions. I'd like to welcome...Gabriella Montez,"

Gabriella raised her hand and blushed.

"Welcome Ms. Montez." she said loudly. "I would begin by taking attendance..."

Then, Troy Bolton rushed into the room. Ms. Darbus stood up.

"Thank you, Mr. Bolton for arriving, _now_." she said.

Gabriella blushed when she heard his name, she looked up at him quickly and focused her attention on her notebook. There in the front of the class, was the boy formerly known as her best friend.

Troy nodded awkwardly and slipped into a seat next to his best friend, Chad Danforth. "Sorry," he said in a whisper.

"Since it is the first day of school, I'll disregard your tardiness, Mr. Bolton. I guess you're here today." she said, checking him for attendance.

"Mr.Cross...here. Mr. Danforth...here. Sharpay and Ryan Evans...here. Ms. McKessie...here. Ms. Montez...here," Ms. Darbus said to herself.

Troy winced as her heard the name, Montez. It sounded like something vaugely familiar...he just couldn't remember. Was it one of his mom's friends? Was it his doctor's name? Who was it? He turned at the girl who raised her hand. She had short dark brown ringlets and a familiar, yet cute smile. He knew her from somewhere.

Between classes, there were always four minute breaks. Troy hung out with his buddies by the lockers, coming up with numerous tricks and sweet basketball moves for their first basketball game in the next two weeks. Troy noticed that Montez girl, opening her locker and slipping out some books. He excused himself past his friends and ran toward her.

"Hey," he said, casually.

Gabriella looked up into his navy blue eyes, ones that were so familiar to her. The ones that she looked into for most of her life until 7th grade.

"Can I help you?" she said, returning her attention to the books she needed for Earth Science.

"Uh, I'm Troy Bolton." he said, taking out his hand.

"Uh...Gabriella Montez." she said, in a soft tone, so soft Troy hardly heard, but he quickly shrugged it off.

"You seem so familiar...where are you from?" he asked.

"I just moved here from Washington."

Troy nodded. "You seem really familiar..."

"Uh, okay. I've never heard of you before." she lied, as she bit her lip. She always bit her lip when she lied.

_That's so familiar..._Troy thought. "Are you sure? I could swear I know you. What was your name again?"

* * *

**yeah... that's the first chapter. hopefully i will recieve some reviews!**

**- xlovelyloserface**


	2. Typical

**thank you all so much. (: **

* * *

_"Troy!" Five-year old Gabriella cried as she hugged onto her one of her favorite Big Bird Books. "Where's Mr. Cuddles?"_

_"I dunno." Five-year old Troy, mumbled as he shoved potato chips in his mouth. He watched Spongebob on TV, his eyes were glued on the bright yellow sponge, singing and skipping._

_"I want Mr. Cuddles, Troy." she said, in her cute little voice. She had a big frown on her face and tugged on Troy's shirt for his attention._

_"I don't have it." he said, without looking at her._

_Gabriella's bottom lip began to tremble, a clear sign she was about to cry. Tears began to flow from her eyes and swim down her cheeks. Troy quickly glanced at Gabriella, then back to the TV. Realizing she was in tears, he turned to her._

_"Stop crying." he said, as he reached over to the coffee table for more potato chips. Troy didn't like seeing her cry._

_Gabriella quickly became focus on the little bear, under Troy. She yanked the bear from under him and hugged him tightly. "Mr. Cuddles!" she cried happily. "Thank you, Troy!"_

_"What?" he said, through a mouthful of chips_.

Gabriella stared blankly from him, coming back from her small memory with Troy. "Um...what?" she said, a little confused.

"What's your name again?" Troy said, leaning against another locker.

Gabriella looked at him bleakly, examining the face she hasn't seen in years. The face of her former friend. "Uh, I gotta go..." she murmured as she shut her locker and ran to her her next class, leaving him behind, a little confused.

* * *

Troy drove home in his car and parked in his driveway. He stepped out of the car with his backpack around on shoulder, closed the door, and locked the car. He opened the front door and threw his backpack on the couch. 

"Mom, I'm home!" he cried.

Anna Bolton was in the kitchen, speaking to one of her good friends over the phone. She held up one finger, signaling him to wait for her. She nodded and giggled at the phone happily.

Troy sat on the couch in the living room, he picked up the remote and flipped on the TV. He couldn't stop thinking about that Montez girl...who was she? There was something about her that he couldn't get over. It was too familiar.

Anna waltzed into the living room. "Hey, Troy. How was your day?" she asked, looking through her purse on the coffee table.

"Um, fine I guess." he said, shrugging.

"No practice today?"

Troy flipped through the channels. "Um...Coach had a doctor's appointment." Troy always had to refer to his dad as 'Coach' when he was talking about basketball, he always felt it was a little unfair he was the captain of the Basketball team and his dad was the Coach.

"Oh, right. Call your Dad later to remind him to get me some more milk." she said. "Oh, and forget your plans Friday, we have dinner with an old friend." she said with an excited smile.

"Yeah..." Troy said, unaware of what his mother just said, he quickly shrugged it off and focus on something cool to watch on TV as his mother slipped out of the room.

* * *

Friday morning, Gabriella slipped into her English classroom, holding her textbooks close to her chest. She found her seat in the middle of the class, right next to Taylor, who greeted her with a warm smile. Gabriella opened her textbook to make sure she understood last night's reading requirement correctly, just inc ase for any hard review questions. 

"Hey," Troy said, slipping to the seat behind Gabriella's.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and ignored the comment. She focused her attention back to the book.

"So...what are you up to?" Troy asked.

Gabriella still continued to ignore him as she pulled a brown ringlet away from her face.

"Uh...hello?" he said, annoyingly.

Gabriella bit her lip and let out a big sigh. She whipped her head around to face Troy. "What?" she cried.

Troy's blue eyes widened as he backed up a little. "We're a little cranky this morning..."

"More like annoyed." she said, before turning back to her textbook.

"A little harsh." Taylor whispered to her friend.

Gabriella shrugged it off.

"So, what are you doing tonight? Maybe you wanna hang out with me and some of my friends." Taylor suggested, hoping to cheer Gabriella up.

Gabriella shook her head, but smiled gratefully. "Sorry, I can't. I have to have dinner with some of my mom's old friends. Thanks for the offer though, Tay."

Tay nodded understandingly.

At lunch, Troy spotted Gabriella waiting on the lunch line. He wondered next to her with a smile. "Hey, what's up?"

Gabriella turned around at him and just looked over at him, not saying a word. Their eyes locked, and she immediately turned away.

"Um...listen, I'm sorry if I got you upset this morning...I was just trying to be nice...you know how it is." Troy said, hoping she'd turn around and look at him.

"Thanks for the apology." Gabriella mumbled, as she grabbed a tray.

Troy did the same and followed her, as she looked at all of East High's lunches. "Um, so...How do you like it so far?"

Gabriella shrugged as she took a fruit cup. "It's nice, I guess..." she replied, in a soft tone.

"Yo, big man!" one of the guys called, passing by Troy, giving him a smoothe high-five. Troy smiled and waved back.

"Hmm...what are you? Football Captain? Baseball? Basketball?" Gabriella asked, avoiding his ocean blue eyes.

"Basketball...Captain, actually. You know how it is..." he said, looking around. He gazed at her and couldn't look away. There was something about her that he wanted to know about.

"Typical...you grew up to be just like the person you always were..." Gabriella said under her breath, as she paid for her lunch with a smile.

"What?" Troy asked, paying the cashier.

"Nothing. Just..." she said, a little filled with annoyance and anger. "Listen, I'll...see you around." she said bleakly, before walking away and slipping a seat next to Taylor.

* * *

**yay, chapter two. like it? comment. love it? comment. want more? comment (:**

**- xlovelyloserface**


	3. I don't blame you

**thanks for the reviews! thanks so much.**

* * *

"Gabriella, hurry up. I don't want to keep them waiting," Clara called to her daughter. 

"Okay, mom." she said from her room.

Gabriella was preparing for her mother's dinner date with some old friends. She wore a white flowing skirt that touched her knees and a light blue shirt with a blazer over it. She wore her hair down, brushing over her back and just simply brushed blush over her cheeks. She grabbed her cell phone and put it in her purse and went downstairs.

"Finally," her mom said with a birght smile, as they walked out of the house.

Clara unlocked her car and the two sat inside. "I'm so excited to see my old friends again." she said, starting the car and driving out of the driveway. "It's been years, and I haven't even called that much to say hi."

Gabriella smiled at her mother, without saying a word.

"You'll be excited when you see them too." Clara said with a smile, as she turned the wheel, making a turn.

Gabriella just nodded and looked outside the window, remembering all the places they were passing. "Who is it?" she finally asked.

"It's a surprise," Clara said, as she parked her car in front of the resturaunt's parking lot.

There was a hotel right next to the resturaunt with a little playground that made Gabriella smile, remembering when she and Troy got into an arugement over killing an ant, but she quickly wiped the smile away.

Gabriella followed her mother into the resturaunt. A tall waiter stood in front of a podium, taking reservations and walk-ins. Clara walked up to him with her usual smile.

"Hello, I'm here with Bolton for five." she said.

Gabriella froze. The Boltons? Of course, they were the sweetest and most welcoming family ever...but with Troy? She's been avoiding him all this time...and now he's here?

Gabriella stepped in front of her mother's view, to avoid herself being seen by them and her mother finding them. "Mom..." she said quietly. "Please..." she whispered.

"Gabriella, what's wrong dear? It's just a little dinner date." she said, softly, comforting her daughter.

"Mom, you know I don't want to see him." she begged her mother, feeling a little insecure about the situation.

"Look, he's not there." Clara said, waving at the Boltons.

Gabriella turned her head to see the loving couple with a big smile on their faces. Gabriella waved to them and followed her mother to their table.

"Anna, Jack, it's so nice to see you. I just realized it now, but we live about a block away." she said, with a big smile, hugging the both of them.

Anna laughed. "It's been years, Clara." Anna said, sitting back down across from Clara. "Gabriella, you're so big now, you've become such a beautiful young lady."

"Thank you, Mrs. Bolton, it's nice seeing you again." Gabriella said, taking a seat across and empty chair.

"How has Washington treated you?" Jack said, who was seated at the front of the table. The waiter arrived and handed them all their menus.

"It's been nice, the work is still the same. What about you? Hows work been?" Clara said, looking up from her menu.

"Well, I've just had closed a case for loaning," Anna said with a warm smile. She was a corporate lawyer and worked for an agency near town.

"And I've been coaching basketball at East High. We've won three championship's already, Troy's our captain this year." Jack said, sipping his water.

"Here he comes now,"

Gabriella's eyes widened, looking at the empty seat in front of her. That's probably the last person she'd want to see right now. She held the menu in front her face.

"Oh, Troy, you're so grown-up now!" Clara cried, giving him a hug.

Troy nodded. "It's nice seeing you Mrs. Montez." he slipped into the seat in front of Gabriella.

"Troy," Anna said. "You didn't greet Gabriella."

Troy's eyes lit up. Gabriella Montez! His best friend...until the he made the basketball team in his junior high and ditched Gabriella. Wow, he did feel a little horrible. There in front of him was the girl, he owed a huge apology to.

"Brie," he said with a smile, glad to see his friend again.

"Gabriella," she said, looking up at him from her menu. "We go to school together, Mrs. Bolton."

"Ah, did you meet at school?" she asked.

"Not formally, Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella said with a small smile.

Troy studied her face, she looked just the same. She still had the curls, but they were cut to around her shoulder. He wondered if she still wore those glasses, only used if she sat in the back of class, which is rarely. Troy began to wonder if she was still mad or if she wanted to come back to see him. He wondered if she remembered him.

"Oh, okay," Anna said, before returning to the adult's conversation.

After Dinner, the parents talked about what college's they'd love their children to go to, or what dishes would be perfect for Thanksgiving and etc. Troy and Gabriella haven't said a word, she still was avoiding his gaze. She played with the rest of her uneaten food before the waiter too her plate away.

"Troy, why won't you take Gabriella somewhere around town?" Anna suggested.

Clara smiled at her daughter, she always trusted Troy. "Of course, that would be nice. They could catch up."

Gabriella looked at her mother and winced. "How will I get home?" she said, hoping this excuse would work.

"Troy has a car, he'll drive you." Jack said.

Gabriella, for the first time that night, looked Troy straight in the eye and then returned her gaze to her mother. She frowned a little, but put on a small smile.

"Okay mom," Troy said, standing up.

Gabriella looked at her mother, who gave her a reassuring smile. Gabriella followed Troy out of the resturaunt. Troy walked to the hotel, and she followed him, just a few feet away. Troy ran over to the play ground he sat on one of the swings. Gabriella kicked off her shoes, sat on the one next to him, and rocked slightly.

"How come..." Troy began. "You never called or anything?"

"Since when did you care about me, Troy?" Gabriella said coldly yet in soft tone.

"Well...because you're my friend."

Gabriella looked at him, giving him a stern glare like a teacher gives. "Correction, I _was_ your friend, but to you we didn't even know each other." she cried, kicking the sand beneath her feet as she swung. "That's what you said to your basketball friends."

"I-I'm sorry," he muttered softly. "It was just...I dunno. It was because you were a..."

"Geek? A Nerd? A Dork? A Smarty-Pants? What?" Gabriella cried, angered. She sighed deeply.

"No, if I wanted to be accepted, I had to..."

"Put our friendship on the line." She said, in an icy tone.

"I'm sorry, Brie. I really am, I didn't know it meant to much to you." Troy said, a little upset. He stared over at Gabby, who looked beautiful under the moonlight.

"It did," Gabriella said softly. "You were my only friend, Troy, and you knew that. Sure, I was the geek, but when I needed a friend, I needed you and you weren't there. Taylor was my friend, but she wasn't my _best_ friend." she said, looking up at the moon. It shined right at her, giving her a soft glow.

"I'm sorry, Brie. I just want to be friends..." Troy said, looking at her.

Their eyes locked and Gabriella felt a sudden spark between them and chills down her spine. She shook them off. "You want to be friends?" Gabriella said, through a mean chuckle. "Is it okay for a Basketball Captain to hang out with a _Geek_?"

"You're not a geek, things change." Troy said, looking at Gabriella's body curiously. "They sure do," he said under his breath. He brought his attention back into her eyes.

"Really? Would that bushy-haired kid you hang out with think it's okay to be seen with me?" Gabriella said, letting out a deep breath.

Troy sat their silently. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to laugh at Gabriella's description, but he wanted to seem like he was thinking about his answer. He couldn't find the right words to say.

"It's okay, Troy, I don't blame you." Gabriella said.

Troy looked up at her, a little confused yet surprised.

"I mean...I want to be friends, of course, but I just want to put this thing behind us...okay?" Gabriella asked, holding out her hand.

"Of course." Troy said, with his perfect grin, taking her hand.

Her heart instantly melted, but she shut her mouth.

* * *

**yay, chapter...three yaaahh. they're friends, but...what's in store? iderno... (:**

**- xlovelyloserface**


	4. Alot's changed

**blah, anyways. thanks (: and...**

* * *

Sunday night, Gabriella was up in her room studying and reviewing for one of her classes. Clara knocked on the door and poked her head it. Gabriella nodded her head and Clara walked to her bed and placed a box on it. 

"Well, you forgot this one."

Gabriella bit her lip, knewing she purposly hid those boxes. "Really?" Gabriella said, keeping her back toward her mother. "I guess I didn't notice before..."

Clara pulled out the trophies from the box. "Your science and math academics awards, your volleyball MVP award, your drawing and design award and some old cheerleading trophies."

Gabriella threw her head on her desk in shame. She wasn't ashamed of her past, she just didn't want to bring it up. "Maaaa," Gabriella whined.

"You loved this trophies," Clara said, placing them on her drawer. "Why don't you like putting them up?"

"I...I wanted to come to East High...not as a volleyball star, or a cheerleader or...a geek or an artist or anything." Gabriella said, turning to her mother.

Clara smiled. "It's okay, Gabriella, I understand. I just want you to do something you love," Clara said, before walking out of her room.

Gabriella looked at the shiny metal and smiled to herself. She did love volleyball and watching their faces when a petite girl spikes the ball. She did love cheerleading and put smiles on their faces, even if they didn't want them to. She did love science and math and solving and balancing equations faster then anyone can. She did love drawing and capturing the world in her sketchbook. Now, she just had to continue.

* * *

"Hey," Troy said, high-fiving some of his friends as they all hung out by their lockers. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Chad Danforth said. "Our first basketball game is in about three weeks, so we're thinking doubling up on practices."

"Yeah, everyone knows the West High Knights always go in the championship round, since they're our first game, if we beat them, it weakens their chances." Jason Cross suggested.

Everyone stared at him in amazement, surprised by his smart comment.

"Who gave you a textbook?" Chad asked, jokingly.

The guys laughed.

"We should watch out for the North High Eagles, they have a new player, I heard he tears up the court." Zeke said.

"Hey Troy," a voice said. The person wrapped their arms around her stomach giving him a quick squeeze. Troy turned around, it was his girlfriend, Carlie Anderson.

"Hey, Carls." he said, giving her a quick hug. "What's up?"

Carlie Anderson was the popular and bubbly head captain of the cheerleading team, and was part of the very wealthy Anderson family. She had straight blonde hair that reached her shoulders, big blue eyes and an outgoing personality. All the boys like her, but she's been going out with Troy for about seven months, since sophmore year.

"Nothing much," she smiled. "You wanna go hang out today?" she asked.

Troy shrugged. "Uh...I can't," he said. "I have basketball practice and later I have to help my mom run som errands, sorry." he said. He wasn't lying about basketball practice, but he was lying about the errand part.

"Oh, okay. Call me tonight," Carlie said with a big smile. She pecked him on the cheek and scurried to her locker.

"Blowing her off?" Chad laughed, crossing his arms.

Troy shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Well, back to _important_ stuff. I'm thinking about strengthening my defense," Chad said.

Troy nodded, and looked around as his friends compared ideas. He quickly spotted Gabriella, looking at the bulletin board. "Catch you guys later," he said, quickly. He jogged over to Gabriella. "Hey, Brie."

Gabriella turned her head to him. "Hey," she said with a smile. She turned her head back to the bulletin board, looking for something to sign up in.

"Signing up for something?" Troy asked, trying to follow her eyes. "I heard the Chess team is gonna own this year." he suggested.

Gabriella laughed as she took out a pen and signed her name under 'Scholastic Decathalon'. She put back the cap on her pen and smiled.

"Nice, you did always beat me in solving math equations." Troy said, shoving his hands in his pocket.

"And science," Gabriella said, turning to him with a smile.

Troy gave her a quizzical look. "There's equations in science?"

Gabriella laughed, as she tiptoed to sign her name under 'Volleyball Tryouts'. Troy turned at her a little surprised, a little stunned, and little curious.

"Really? You're trying out for Volleyball?" Troy asked.

"Yup," Gabriella said, seriously.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way but...you really can spike?" Troy asked.

Gabriella smirked. "I could probably beat you." she said. She tiptoed again, causing Troy to chuckle. Gabriella stood back down and wacked him in arm.

"What was that for?" he asked, laughing.

"There was a time I was taller." she said, tiptoeing again.

"We were in first grade," Troy said with a bright smile. "And it was like, an inch."

Gabriella then signed her name under 'Cheerleading Tryouts'. She popped the pen cap on and turned to Troy, to see his reaction. Just like he predicted his jaw was on the floor.

"Alots changed, Troy." Gabriella said, waltzing away to her next class, leaving Troy by the bulleting board with his jaw to the ground.

* * *

**yeah, thats it, lol. (: boring chapter i know.**


	5. Contagious

**thanks tons, (: ahaha.**

* * *

"Gabriella!" Taylor cried, rushing after Gabriella, who was on her way to Cheerleading tryouts. 

"Hey," Gabriella smiled, waiting for her friend. "What's up?" she said, as the two walked together.

"I noticed you signed up for the Scholastic Decathalon." Taylor said with a proud smile.

"Yeah, I did. Typical, huh?" she stated.

Taylor shrugged. "Well, as captain, I'd like to give you this..." she said, handing her a Scholastic Decathalon pamphlet and folder. "It's just information and stuff."

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled. "I don't have to take a quiz or something?"

Taylor shook her head. "Definitely not. Where are you off to?"

Gabriella pulled the strap of her messenger bag and cocked her head. "Well...Cheerleading Tryouts."

Taylor knit her eyebrows and pulled her head back. "Cheerleading...Tryouts? Gabriella, I don't want to sound..._mean_, but you hate cheerleading, well that's what I remember."

Gabriella smiled. "I _hated_ cheerleading. Things change, Tay. Well, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow," Gabriella said, running off to the gym. She pushed the bulky gym doors open. The basketball team took up one side of the court and a the cheerleading team took up the other.

Troy quickly spotted Gabriella, he gave her a quick wave and a little smile before making a basket. Gabriella smiled back and walked over to the Cheerleading team. Gabriella placed her stuff on the wooden bleachers and walked to the Coach.

"Hi, I'm here to tryout." Gabriella said.

The redheaded woman turned around. "Why, hello. I'm Coach Liz, go get changed and we'll begin tryouts."

After Gabriella came back from the girls' locker room, she was dressed in shorts a t-shirt and some old cheerleading sneakers. She tied her short hair in a messy bun as the captains introduced themselves. Gabriella walked toward the crowd of girls as they began.

"Everyone!" a petite blonde girl said. "I'm Carlie Anderson, as most of you know I'm captain. We'd like to show you our routine from last year." Carlie said, happily.

As she and some of the other girls began, the coach turned on the music. Counting off, the girls went into jabs, toe-touches, high-v's, and much more. Gabriella smiled to herself, knowing she had a few gymnastic lessons, it was going to be a breeze.

* * *

Gabriella grabbed her stuff and walked out of the gym. The tryouts were over and the Coach would put the list up by the end of the week. She looked through her messenger bag for her cell phone. She found it and dialed for her mom. 

"Hello?" Clara answered.

"Hi, mom." Gabriella said.

"Hi, sweetheart." Clara said.

Gabriella walked out to the parking lot, where the other girls and basketball players were getting into their cars and driving home. "I just wanted to let you know tryouts are over...are you going to pick me up?"

Clara tsk'ed. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I forgot it was Wednesday! I have a doctors appointment, I'm waiting in the office."

"It's okay, I'll...walk home." Gabriella said, looking around.

"No, you don't know your way home. I'll just reschedule, Gabriella."

"No, Mom." Gabriella said.

"I'll give you a ride," a voice said.

Gabriella turned around, glad to see Troy. He was in his basketball sweats and a Wildcat t-shirt. Gabriella smiled at the offer.

"It's okay, Mom, Troy offered to give me a ride." Gabriella said. "Okay Mom..." she said. "Alright...bye..." She closed her phone and slipped it in the bag. "Thanks," Gabriella said, following Troy to his car.

"No biggie," Troy said, fiddling with his car keys.

"Troy!" Carlie cried, running up to him. "Hey," she said, giving him a hug when she met up with him.

"Hey, Carlie." Troy said, awkwardly.

"Oh, hey Gabrielle!" Carlie said with a big smile on her face. "You were good today, pretty impressive."

"Gabri_ella_." she said, correcting her. "And thanks." She smiled politely at her.

"My mom says it's totally cool if you give me a ride home since we haven't been spending enough time together." Carlie said, with a bubbly smile on her face, swaying.

"Sorry," Troy said. "I have to give Brie a ride to the doctor's..." he lied. "She has a really bad stomach virus, it sucks."

"Oh, you know each other?" she asked, a little defensive.

"Yeah, we've been friends for a long time."

Carlie cocked her head at Gabriella, giving her a stern glare. Gabriella's eyes widened, and she put her arms around her stomach, as if she was going to throw up.

"Ahh...Troy, I don't feel so good..." Gabriella said, covering her mouth with her palm.

"I gotta go Carls," Troy said, aiding Gabriella as they walked to his car. Gabriella covered her mouth and began rubbing her stomach softly.

"Ahhh," she moaned, as she stepped into Troy's car. She began rocking as Troy slipped into the driver's seat. He put the key in the ignition and drove out of the parking lot. By the time, Gabriella grabbed Troy's gym bag and pretended to throw up in it. Gabriella and Troy burst out laughing as he drove past the school.

"Stomach virus?" Gabriella said between giggles. "Didn't you know those are contagious?"

"They...are?" Troy said, turning on a corner.

"What a sneaky plan. Hiding from your girlfriend?" Gabriella asked, looking out her window.

Troy shrugged a little. "I guess...I mean...you know. She can be a little annoying sometimes...she's not exactly girlfriend material or whatever..."

"Then why do you date her?" Gabriella asked, turning to him.

Troy shrugged. "I...I dunno. When I first met her, she was the sweetest, nicest, and happiest person ever..."

"The perfect cheerleader," Gabriella interrupted with a smile.

Troy smiled back. "Exactly. Well, that's what she _seemed_ to be. I've only dated her since the end of sophmore year, I'm pretty picky with the girls I like...so, it's a shock or whatever. Underneath it all, she's sometimes mean, pickier then me, and annoying."

Gabriella laughed at the description, she couldn't help it, he saw her the way Gabriella did. "Well, maybe you should wait a little longer...see what happens."

"Now, she's expecting me to let her wear my varsity jersey the day before the big game. It's supposed to be good luck for you girlfriend to wear it."

"You're gonna break up with her?"

Troy shrugged as he pulled up to Gabriella's house. Gabriella stepped out of the car and closed the door. She stuck her head inside his car. "Just give her some time," she smiled before she ran into her house.

Troy's eyes followed the beautiful brunette and smiled at her idea. Or smiled at the idea of being with Gabriella. She was contagious.

* * *

**yay, chapter five...? yeah, lol.**

**- xlovelyloserface**


	6. Plan's a go

**yay reviews, thankyou! (:**

* * *

Gabriella walked into the girls' bathroom. She pulled out a tiny brush from her purse and began to seperate her brown ringlets. She looked through the mirror at the girls who came out of the stall, not knowing any of them. 

"Troy Bolton...nice choice," one of the girls giggled as she left the bathroom with the rest of her friends.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at the comment and continued to brush her hair, not noticing anything. _Fifth person today._

"Don't listen to them, that story's probably made up." a petite girl with round glasses and short brown hair said. "It's probably some rumor. I'm Kelsi." she said, holding out her hand.

"Gabriella." she said, taking her hand. "What's the story?"

Kelsi bit her lip, trying to put the story together from all the pieces she'd heard of. "Well...Troy told Carlie, he was bringing you to the doctors, but instead he brought you to his house and...he cheated on Carlie."

Gabriella laughed. "No, no no. Troy told Carlie I had to go to the doctors to get away from her, but he just brought me home since my mom was busy. Nothing more, Troy and I are just friends."

"I believe you," Kelsi said sincerely.

"Thanks," Gabriella said, before exiting the bathroom. She went out to the halls, walking to her locker. Dodging the crowds, she sucessfully made it to her locker, where she spotted Troy. "Hey," she said with a smile.

"Hey, did you hear?"Troy said, letting out a little chuckle.

"Yes, I did." she said with a little giggle. "I recenlty got a '_Troy Bolton...nice choice_.' I also had some '_Carlie Anderson is not happy._' and there was _'Did he score?_'" she said, laughing.

"I nearly got the same thing, and yes, I am a nice choice." he said, laughing. "Anyways, I'm having a party this Saturday, maybe you wanna come or something." he said, handing her an invite.

"Sure, I'll come or something," Gabriella said, mocking his tone. "What's it for? It's not even your birthday...until Febuary?"

"Ah, you remember!" Troy laughed. "It's the 5th, and it's kind of like a pre-came party. Just keeped every one hyped for it. It's at my house."

"I probably remember where that is," Gabriella smiled.

"Oh and...can you invite Taylor? Chad won't admit it, but I know he's got a little thing for her, oh and between you and me, we're gonna have to try to set them up." Troy said.

"Plan's a go," Gabriella said with a smile, as Troy waved and ran off. Gabriella looked around for Taylor, and she easily spotted her in her yellow shirt. "Tay," Gabriella called.

"What's up?" Taylor said with a charming smile.

Gabriella smiled back. "Well, Troy invited me to a party this Saturday, and he invited you too. So, you wanna go?"

Taylor scoffed. "Okay...a party with Troy Bolton and his pack of jocks? It's like a festival with them, please. I could do something better..."

Gabriella laughed at her friend's sudden attitude change. "Wow. C'mon, Tay, it'll be fun. Plus studying for the Physics exam you know you'll ace is not something better. And..._Chad_, will be there..." Gabriella said, in a cute, bubbly voice.

"Oh, wonderful, Chad." Taylor said sarcastically.

"You know you have a thing for him."

"Fine," Taylor said, finally giving in. "I'll go..."

* * *

**hmm, a party? what will go on there...?**

**- xlovelyloserface**


	7. Party I

**so, how was your day? iderno why i'm asking... please read my new story, it might be you. check my page, pwease (:**

* * *

"It looks really nice, Tay, trust me." Gabby reassured her friend as she stood in front of the mirror. 

Taylor twirled in front of the mirror in a white flowy skirt that touched her knees with a simple lavender shirt, with a bib top in lace. She grimaced and twirled around again. "It looks like...I'm on the Scholastic Decathalon team..."

Gabriella laughed as she playfully pushed her friend. "Thanks, what do I look like?"

"Way better then me," Taylor scoffed.

Gabriella made a little face and looked at her outfit. She was dressed in a light blue baby doll dress that reached her knees with ballerina flats. She looked at herself, her ringlets were smoothed out and bouncy. "It's alright. So, are you excited?" Gabriella asked, jumping on Taylor's bed.

"For what...?" Taylor asked, acting as if she had no clue.

Gabriella rolled her eyes with a smile. "Well, I'd spend the rest of the night convincing you, but we have to go." Gabriella giggled as she pulled Taylor down the stairs.

* * *

Music blasted from the speakers as Chad helped Zeke manage the music as some of the people danced around the living room, which was decorated with streamers. There was a table of food, against the wall and more bowls inside the kitchen. Some people hung around the porch outside, as some hovered over the pool, daring each other to jump in. Jack Bolton trusted his son with the party and left to go upstairs. Anna helped out with the food, trying as much to follow Troy and "avoid the people". 

"Is she coming?" Chad asked, with his hopeful eyes, grabbing Troy's shoulder as he let some guests in. "Is that? Is she pulling up?"

"Chad," Troy laughed. "Chill. You told me you _didn't_ have a thing for Taylor?" he said, as he nodded at some incoming guests.

"Well," Chad said, shaking his head. "I've decided, I have a little thing for her..." he said. "When she's here, start playing Britney Spears or something." Chad suggested as he followed his buddies to the porch.

Gabriella and Taylor appeared at the door, with shy smiles on their faces. Troy's eyes lit up once he saw Gabriella, he was completely mesmerized by her. He couldn't take his eyes off her, her presence has absorbed him interly. To him, it was as if she glided in on a cloud, she was perfect.

"H-Hi..." Troy said, with a big smile.

"Hey," Gabriella said, giving him a hug, which made his heart beat faster. "Thanks for inviting us." she said with a bubbly smile.

Taylor looked around at the party, as if she was looking for someone important. "I'll catch up with you kids, later." she said with a smirk before greeting Kelsi. "Hey, Kelsi!"

Troy smiled at Gabriella. "You look beautiful,"

Gabriella blushed and smiled. "As do you," she said with a sincere smile.

Troy let out a chuckle. "Thanks...I guess..."

Gabriella and Troy hovered and the dance floor in comfortable silence. "So," Gabriella said with a soft smile. "Where's your girlfriend, _Carlie Anderson_?" she said, slightly mimicking her.

Troy smiled. "Uh, she's probably flirting with some football players and some other sport-jocks." Troy said, crossing his arms as he looked to the ground. "Whatever," he shrugged.

"Well, she's a sweetheart." Gabriella said, lifting her shoulders. "She's just being a girl," she said as she scrunched her nose, causing Troy to laugh. "What?" she asked.

Troy continued to laugh as Gabriella continued to make her cute little faces, attempting to figure out the cause of his laughter. "Whaaat?" Gabriella asked, as she playfully shoved Troy.

"Your face," Troy said, through his laughter.

Gabriella jokingly frowned and let out a giggle. "So, when's our...Chad-Taylor plan action?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah," Troy said with a nod. "We should start...now."

* * *

"Walkie-Talkies?" Gabriella giggled, as Troy placed on her hand. "Troy, we're not seven anymore." she said. 

Troy chuckled. "Aw, C'mon, Brie. We're having fun and...I lost my phone, that's all we have." Troy said, flashing a smile.

Gabriella shrugged. "Fine," Gabriella said, as the two seperated. Gabriella walked over to Taylor, we was hanging out with Kelsi. "Hey, guys." Gabriella said, with a smirk.

"Hey," Kelsi said with a small wave.

"Are you okay...?" Taylor asked, a little confused with Gabriella's over-the-top smile.

Gabriella shrugged happily. "Well, I just found out that..." she purposely spilled her bright red fruit punch over her wedges. "Oh no!" Gabriella gasped. "Aw, I spilled it." she said, putting on her puppy-dog frown. "What will I ever do?" she said, cocking her head.

"I'll get s--" Kelsi suggested, as Gabriella cut her off.

Gabriella grabbed Kelsi's arm. "No, Tay, can you do it? I need Kelsi." she frowned as Taylor shrugged and walked off to the bathroom. Gabriella let go of Kelsi and gave her a quick smile before pulling the walkie-talkie to her mouth. "Troy, Tay's on her way, over." she called into the tiny machine.

Troy walked over to Chad once he recieved the message, who was with Zeke picking out the next three songs to play. "What? Brie, Taylor has to go to the bathroom," he called into the Walkie-Talkie.

"No, over as in army...over." Gabriella said with a little scoff.

"Oh, okay, over." Troy called. He greeted Chad and Zeke with a quick High-five. "Oh...Chad, those CDs look pretty dusty..." he said, as Chad and Zeke burned them into his laptop.

"Nah, man. I just bought them two days ago." Chad insisted.

"Well, it's always good to keep them safe. Go get some napkins, I hear toliet papers the best." Troy suggested, giving Chad a light shove.

Chad shrugged and cut through the dance floor and walked over to the bathroom. Troy informed Gabriella of Chad's destination, and he followed him to the bathroom. Troy and Gabriella met up in the hallway. They spotted Chad, wiggling the doorknob, suddenly Gabriella crept up behind him and pushed him in the bathroom. Troy quickly pulled up a chair and held it to the door.

"Hey! Hey!" Taylor cried, slamming her fist against the bathroom door. "Let us out! Help!" Chad cried after her.

Gabriella let out a giggle. "Aw, Troy I feel bad..." she said, with a frown.

Troy shrugged. "Well, let's just hope they get along." he said with a laugh.

* * *

Carlie Anderson linked her arm around Troy as the two chatted with a group by the pool. Gabriella was included in the group, discussing a small topic about Ms. Darbus' crazy assignments. Carlie continously gave Gabriella an evil eye, but she quickly flashed her a bubbly smile, which made Carlie grab Troy's arm tighter.

"I could swear I hear her voice echoing every time I do an English assignment." Zeke said with a laugh.

Sharpay Evans blushed. "Aw, I love Ms. Darbus, but her assignments _are_ hardcore." she said with a nod. "Broadway star, extraordinare!" she said, as the group laughed.

"Anyone want a drink?" Carlie said in a sweet voice.

A round of "Yeah, sure" came across. Carlie nodded and gave a sweet smile. She turned to the food table, near the pool. She all pulled out some cups and poured some bright red punch in. In one specific cup, she spiked it with a Random alcoholic drink, she found at one of her father's client's house. She returned to the laughing bunch, handing them all their drinks, and gave Gabriella the spiked one.

"Thanks," Gabriella said with a smile.

"How 'bout a toast?" Carlie said with a quick smirk. "To a new year," she said, as everyone raised their fruit punch.

"To a new year," everyone repeated after her. Everyone took long sipped from their drinks, as Carlie watched Gabriella. Gabriella took a long sip, making a sour face. After she finished the punch, she began to cough furiously. She scrunched her eyes together a felt a little dizzy and coughed more.

"Brie? Are you okay?" Troy asked, holding her arm. "What happened?" he said, as Carlie let out a scoff.

"I'm..." Gabriella said, before swallowing. "Fine." she said, with a nod.

"Oh really?!" Carlie shouted.

* * *

_dun dun dun!_ **anyways, reviews would be nice! **

**- xlovelyloserface**


	8. Party II

**thanks, there's a little drama in this chapter...**

* * *

"Oh realy?!" Carlie shouted, tightening her crip on her drink. "Well, _Gabriella_, I try to be nice offer you a drink and just before I know it, you're hitting on my boyfriend!" she cried, her eyes filled with anger. 

"What?" Gabriella asked, innocently. "No...I was just coughing, we're just friends."

Carlie lifted an eyebrow, surprised Gabriella accepted her challenge. "Oh really? Friends with benefits is more like it," she cried, giving Gabriella a good shove.

Gabriella scoffed, as her small mouth hung open. "Excuse me? I didn't do anything, so just back off, Carlie." Gabriella said, returning the shove, with a smirk.

Troy backed up, just like the rest of the crowd, letting the two girls yell and shout over each other. "Well..." Troy said.

"This is my school," Carlie cried, as the two girls circled each other near the pool. "You just come here and eat it all up. Wake up call, Montez, there isn't room for both of us." She said.

"I didn't do anything, you're so stupid." Gabriella muttered, turning away to leave.

Carlie scoffed, and pulled Gabriella back. "Don't runaway, princess."

"Get off me," Gabriella said, in a sour tone.

"Surely," Carlie said, pushing her into the pool.

Before Gabriella fell in, she grabbed Carlie's hand, and the two girls fell in, as a splash of water followed them into the deep end. Carlie let a gasp of air, as she reached the surface, letting out an ear-piercing scream. Gabriella gracefully swam to the surface and laughed once she saw Carlie's face.

Under her brown eyes, were dark streaks of mascara and blue eyeshadow hovering her eyes. Gabriella immediately cracked up, as her mask suddenly faded. Gabriella giggled, as Kelsi helped her out of the pool. Gabriella continued to giggle as Carlie made annoyed sounds when she jumped out of the pool.

"And your drink was spiked!" Carlie shouted, at Gabriella from across the pool before running out of the Bolton property. Gabriella gasped and shook her head.

Once Gabriella got out of the pool, she was soaking wet, and her curly hair was not so curly. Troy greeted her with an apologetic smile and a towel. Gabriella mouthed a "Thank you," as Troy led her inside.

"Do you still remember where my room is?" Troy asked, her over the loud music.

Gabriella nodded, and shivered from the cold water. "Yeah, I made you play tea party in that room."

Troy laughed. "Yeah, yeah, let's not relive that." he said. "Um, just go up and I'll be there."

Gabriella nodded and she headed up the stairs, carrying her shoes on the way up. She made it to the hallway, and quick recognized the door with the words "Troy" on it, just like when they were younger. Gabriella smiled to herself and she crept in. The room was dark a peaceful. She flipped on the lights, revealing the room. Troy's bed was a mess, his blanket was all messed up and his clothes weren't even close to the hamper. He still has his oak dresser, from when he was a kid.

Gabriella held the towel tighter. She walked over to the dresser and quickly recognized some old pictures. Troy had a couple of his family, including his older brother, David, who was off at college to become a doctor. More pictures of Troy and his basketball team, and there was even one of him and Gabriella, who was with Troy's Uncle's dog, when they were about 12. There was one of Troy with Carlie, sitting together on a picnic bench, it just happened the frame was behind Gabriella's picture.

"Hey," Troy said, when he peeked his head in the crack of the door.

Gabriella gave him a small smile, as he stepped into his room. He presented her with a glass of water and Gabriella happily took it. As she sipped the water, Troy began to search through his drawers.

"What are you looking for?" Gabriella aked, after she took a short sip.

"Well..." Troy said, as he pulled out Red Wildcat basketball shorts and a big white Wildcat t-shirt. "You can't stay in those wet, cold, clothes forever. Might as well..." he said, throwing her the clothes.

Gabriella smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Gabriella said, as she stepped into Troy's private bathroom and locked the door.

Troy smiled and attempted to fix up his room. He threw his clothes at the bottom of his hamper, and pushed his bed spread, back to the heardboard. He checked his watch, it was almost 11. He jogged down the stairs, where the party was still on high level. He went to the bathroom downstairs and pulled the chair from under the doorknob.

"Hey..." Chad said, with an awkward smile as he held Taylor's hand.

Taylor politely smiled, as the two left the bathroom, hand-in-hand, but Troy had to stop Chad just for a quick second.

"Um, can you end this party in like...thirty minutes?" Troy asked. "I gotta help a friend." he said.

Chad nodded. "Sure, man. Great party." he smiled, happily at Taylor.

Troy laughed and nodded. "Yeah, thanks, man." he said, patting his friend on the shoulder before the happy new couple walked off together. Troy back up the stairs, to his room. It had been about 7 minutes, since Gabriella was in the bathroom. Troy crept to the bathroom and gently tapped the door. "Brie? You there?" he asked.

He lightly turned the handle, and the door opened softly. There was Gabriella, lying in his bathtub, asleep in his Wildcat uniform. Her outfit had been neatly laid on the counter and puke filled his toilet. Gabriella was going to have a hangover. Troy sighed, as he squirmed to flush the toilet. After washing his hands, he gently picked up Gabriella and she sleepily slipped into his arms. Carrying the girl, he softly placed her on his bed. As soon as she touched the mattress, she turned over and hugged one of his pillows before falling alseep again.

Troy smiled, she looked so young when she was asleep, so angelic, so peaceful. He sat down next to her and touched her hair, and pushed away from her soft face.

_"Troy!" Eight-year old Gabriella cried as she stomped out into the backyard. "Troy! Where were you?!" she shouted._

_"Playing basketball..." Troy muttered as he shot the ball to the hoop, and it went it, making the perfect 'swoosh' sound. "What's wrong?"_

_"You were supposed to be at my hair salon!" she cried, stomping her foot as her brown ringlets covered her face. "You had an appointment at exactly..3:48, and it's 3:50!" she said, examining her pink watch._

_"Aw, c'mon Brie!" Troy argued. "Basketball is way cooler then...a salon? I thought you wanted to be a doctor not a stupid hair salon-ist..." he mummbled, dribbling the ball._

_Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Stlyist!" she said. "And I can always experiment..." she said, grabbing Troy and bringing him to his room, which was set up with hair ribbons, combs, brushes, barrettes, clips, scissors and mirrors. _

_"What did you do?" Troy asked, as he struggled to get out of Gabriella's grip. "It looks like a nightmare! The pink...it's blinding meeeee!" he shouted dramatically as he attempted to shield his eyes._

_"Shuddup." Gabriella muttered as she sat him down on a seat. "Tea?" Gabriella offered a plastic cup to him with a big smile. _

_Troy made an awkward face and took the cup. "Um...thanks?" he mummbled. Troy took a sip from the cup and immediately spit everything out. "EW! Brie! What is this?! It tastes disgusting!" he shouted, wiping his mouth and pushing the cup away._

_"Water...soda...milk...orange juice...some kind of black thick powder that smells like your dad's coffee...and ice!" she recalled, happily. "Isn't this tea party fun?"_

_"I thought it was salon..." Troy said, knitting his eyebrows suspiciously. _

_Gabriella rolled her eyes. "It's both!" she said, as she clipped some barrettes in his light brown hair. She added a couple ribbons as Troy moaned tiredly. She pulled out her safety scissors and cut off a big chunk of hair in the back._

Troy laughed softly at the memory. "It took two months for the hair to grow back fully..." he mummbled as he smiled at Gabriella. He heard the music end. He jumped off the bed and stuck his head out of the door. There was no one left, except Chad and Taylor attempting to clean things up. Troy waved his hand and silently thanked them.

Troy went back inside his room and went to the bathroom. He changed into his boxers and a blue shirt. He went back to his room and he pulled some covers on the floor and pillow. He slipped on the floor and fell asleep.

* * *

**hmm... Troy & Gabriella? in his room...wonder what his parent's reaction will be when they see the two! lol. reviews would be greatly appreciated! lol.**

**- xlovelyloserface**


	9. Pinky Promises

**thanks for the reviews! yay, lol.**

* * *

Gabriella hugged the pillow tighter and rubbed her cheek against the pillow comfortingly. She heard a soft snoring and she turned over on her other side. She opened her eyes slightly, not recognizing the room, but she didn't let herself worry about that. She closed her eyes and attempted to fall back asleep. She heard the door open and the gasp, but Gabriella kept her eyes closed and she didn't move, she just hugged the pillow to her chest and dozed off. 

Anna Bolton was at the door. Her eyes were wide and she let out a gasp. "Oh my..." she mumbled. "Troy!" she cried, walking over to her son and pulling the blanket from under him. "Troy!"

Troy wiped his face with the back of his hand and shook his head. He sat up and leaned against the bed. His eyes were tired, but once he saw his mother a little angry, we was wide awake. "M-Morning..." he muttered with a soft smile.

"Troy, who is that? Wake that person up now." Anna demanded. "I thought you had a girlfriend..." she suddenly stopped when she realized who it was. "Troy! Is that Gabriella?"

Troy was sitting on the bed, beside the sleeping girl. Troy bit his lip and gave her an apologetic smile. "I can explain...she was in some trouble at the party and I decided to help her out."

Anna scoffed. "Yeah, you _did_ help her out." she shook her head, disapporvingly. "What is your father going to say?" she whispered.

Gabriella woke up, she sat up tiredly and wiped her eyes. Her mouth hung open when she saw Troy by her side and Mrs. Bolton in front of her. Gabriella made an awkward face. "H-Hi...Mrs. Bolton. Lovely home, I haven't visited it in awhile...am I interrupting anything? Family reunion?" she said, with an awkward smile as Anna's glare silenced her.

"Well Gabriella..." Anna said, sounding a little dissappointed.

"Mrs. Bolton, please. I didn't do anything, _we_ didn't do anything! Please believe me, I got into some trouble last night...I was pushed into your pool and I got sick and...Troy was only helping me...he got me a change of clothes," Gabriella said, in a convincing voice.

"She passed out in my bathroom." Troy added quickly.

"I would never do something to you...or your son. I know this is your home, and we never disrespect you in away." Gabriella said, sincerely as her warm brown eyes glowed with honesty.

_Wow, whatta convincer,_ Troy thought as he smiled to himself. "Ma, I gave Brie some clothes and she just passed out...I brought her back to my bed and I slept on the floor. Nothing happened." he said, emphasizing 'nothing'.

"Okay..." Anna said, finally convinced. "I'm sorry, just...stay out of trouble. Brie, I'll call your mom to let you know you're here, okay? Do you want a ride home, sweetheart?" she said, in a gentle voice.

"I'll take her." Troy assured his mother, as she nodded.

Gabriella smiled at Anna. "Thank you, Mrs. Bolton."

Anna responded with a nod, she knew Gabriella too well, she would never. Gabriella turned to Troy and smiled happily. She gave him a thankful hug. Whens she wrapped her arms around his neck gently, his heart began to beat faster and he was mesmerized by her presense. When the two released, Troy had a goofy smile on his face.

"Thank you, Troy." Gabriella said finally. "I'm gonna grab my dress, I'll go."

Troy just stared at her. He never realized how beautiful she was. Her dark hair complimented her soft tan skin and her dark brown eyes sparkled every time she smiled and everytime he saw her, he felt his heart was going to explode. He never felt this before.

"T-Troy? Is something wrong?" Gabriella asked, with a sense of worry in her voice.

Troy shook his head. "Nothing, you just look pretty good in my uniform," he joked.

Gabriella laughed. Troy's heart skipped a beat. "Thanks," she giggled. "I'm gonna grab my stuff."

Later, Gabriella and Troy went to the Bolton's kitchen. Anna had already set up a breafast, and Jack Bolton was sitting in front of the TV sipping his coffee and his watched the recap of last night's game. Anna flashed the two a smile and handed them both a plate of waffles, bacon, and eggs.

"Mrs. Bolton, I don't think..." Gabriella said.

Anna smiled. "No, Gabriella, really. It's my way of apologizing for being a _little_ overreacting."

"Overreacting?" Troy asked, slightly shaking his head.

Anna sighed and let out a quick laugh. "No, really, I insist. I even called your mother. Um, Troy who cleaned up last night? Was it you?"

Troy shook his head, as he took a mouth full of his waffles. He and Gabriella slipped into the seats of their stools and began to eat their breakfasts. "Chad and Taylor." he said, which was hardly understood thanks to all the food in his mouth.

"Hm," Anna mumbled. "Really? Chad's very nice, I just wouldn't expect him to...you know," she said, tilting her head. "Maybe it was the girl. Am I right?"

Gabriella nodded as she sipped her orange juice. "Most likely." Gabriella said, with a smile. She turned to Troy, who immediately blushed.

Then, the phone began to ring. Anna rushed by it's side and answered it. It was probably one of her close friends, since she squealed excitedly and walked over to her husband, who was trying to concentrate on sports.

"Your parents are so cute," Gabriella said, with a smile. "So, how's Carlie? I really hope I didn't ruin anything."

Troy shook his head. "No, you didn't do anything, Brie. I mean, you were only defending yourself, so it's a little different. Just expect a week or two of full on-attitude." Troy said, as Gabriella laughed, he immediately blushed. "Yeah, it's like she's PMS-ing or whatever she calls it, it's like her excuse for me to avoid her all week."

Gabriella laughed. "Wow, now she's probably going to make the bottom of the Cheer pyramid." she giggled. "I'm really sorry though, but if there's a little difficulty there, I'll try to smooth it out."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is."

"Brie."

"Troy."

"Brie."

"Troy."

"Brie."

"Whaat?" Gabriella wailed, with a frown. "Okay fine, you win. But for now, it's not my fault. When she put's me on her most-wanted list, it will be my fault. Okay?" she said, with a bright smile.

Troy cocked his head and smiled, happily. "I'm contemplating about breaking-up with Carlie."

"No," Gabriella said, with a small frown. "Troy, don't. She's gonna think it was me, she's going to say it's my fault, then cut my hair during class."

"Like you did to me?" Troy said, with a laugh.

Gabriella laughed. "No, but don't Troy, she's a nice girl...somewhere, deep down inside her." Gabriella said, with a reassuring smile before she put her eggs in her mouth.

_She is very convincing, _Troy thought as he smiled as he sipped his juice. "Deep, _deep_, down inside you mean. I mean..."

"Troy, what's the reason you asked her out?"

_Because she's hot, _Troy thought.

"Troy," Gabriella said, like a stern teacher warning a young student.

"Okay, 'cause she was hot. What's wrong with that? She was hot. She's a flirt. I was a flirt. She was fun." Troy admitted, raising his hands, as if he was being caught by the police.

"Whoa, whoa, _fun_?" Gabriella said, cocking an eyebrow.

Troy laughed. "I mean to hang out with, we didn't...you know." he said, letting out a sigh. "It's different now. It seems like, she was this really nice, cool girl when I met her then throughout the relationship she was not...herself."

Gabriella nodded, understandingly as she took a quick bite of her bacon. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I'll let you in on a secret," she said, leaning closer to Troy.

Troy immediately began to blush and he smiled. His heart skipped a beat or two and he tried to hold in his big smile. "What?" he whispered.

"Girls act different around guys, just to impress them. But when they're with their girls, they're their true selves." Gabriella said, with a small smile, and she returned to her original polisition on the stool.

"Ahhh," Troy said, it began to make sense to him.

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, I'm not saying _all _girls do that, it's just an observation I made from the past years." she said.

"Do you do that?" Troy asked.

Gabriella made a quizzical face. "Um...I don't think so. I never actually _like liked_ a guy." she said, with a nod. "If I do act weird around guys, do you promise you'll tell me? And promise you'll break up with Carlie, when _you know it's right_." she said, holding out her pinky. "Pinky promise."

Troy chuckled before they locked pinkies. "Okay, then. Pinky promise."

His heart beated faster.

* * *

Gabriella was sitting his Troy's car, as he drove her to her house. They were talking about anything under the sun, basketball, cheerleading, school, songs, his car, and everytime he heard her laugh, he wanted to hold her in his arms. Everytime she smiled he wanted to be around her. And everytime she looked his way, he wanted to kiss her. 

_Wait...am I in love with Gabriella?! She's my best friend! _Troy looked over at her smiling face, she was beautiful. She was kind, caring, dedicated, smart, and...she was perfect. Troy wanted to look at her forever, but he remembered he was driving. _I can't be in love with her...I'm dating Carlie...but I don't like Carlie. Then why am I with her? What if I'm in love with Brie? I can't ruin this relationship..._

"Um..." he said, while Gabriella's giggles slowed down. "Have you ever been in love?" he asked, awkwardly.

Gabriella stared at him, as Troy looked at her, waiting for the green light. Gabriella had a blank face on and her mouth hung slightly open. She just stared at Troy, looking a little dissappointed. Her lip quivered and she finally regrouped herself and put on an awkward smile on her face.

"Troy, the light's green." she said, simply.

"Oh," Troy muttered as he pressed on the gas and continued down the road.

Gabriella shifted in her seat, her body facing foward. She played with her purse a little and hugged her clothes, since she was still in Troy's wildcat uniform. _He's choosing her over me, isn't he? _Gabriella let out a sigh. "Um..." is all Gabriella managed in the silence. She outside the window and finally recognized her neighboorhood. "This is it." Gabriella said.

Troy unbuckled his seatbelt, to walk her to the door, but she stopped him.

"No, it's okay." Gabriella said, tiredly. "And for your question. It's okay to be in love with Carlie..." she began, as Troy gave her an odd look, but she ignored it. She looked away and bit her lip. Then she returned her gaze to his soft blue eyes. "I don't like her personally, but she's your girlfriend, and...I'll support whatever you choose, Troy." she said, letting out a sigh. "And no, I've never been in love. That's a pinky promise." she said, coldly before getting out of Troy's car. Leaving him confused and speechless.

* * *

**oohh, burn. lol, jk. anyways, reviews are nice. wanna know a secret? this chapter was a little short, but then I added stuff last minute, lol.**

**- xlovelyloserface**


	10. Space

* * *

Gabriella reached her locker in between second and third period. She twisted the dial quickly and the locker popped open. Gabriella exchanged her books and pulled out her yellow and purple pencil case. She double checked her schedule to make sure she had Physics right after. As she collected her books and needed items an unwanted and unneeded guest arrived. 

"Hey," Troy said, casually, as he leaned against the other lockers surround Gabriella. He gave her a soft smile. "What's up? Didn't see you all day."

Gabriella made an impatient face. "Well, I was hoping you wouldn't," she said, with a quick eye roll as she shut her locker and cut through the hallway's crowds.

"Brie," Troy said, following her. He was in dark blue jeans, dark brown Converses, and a blue polo. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Was it about Saturday?" he asked, with his bright blue eyes glowing.

Gabriella sighed and stopped in her tracks. Gabriella was dressed in jeans, she wore a white tank top with a light blue V-neck shirt, where the sleeves ended at her elbows. She wished she didn't wear her flats, so she could run faster from Troy. "No, there's nothing wrong. Sort of, you may have did something wrong. And it slightly had to do with Saturday." Gabriella said, turning to him. She gave a quick glance at her watch. "I don't really want to talk about it..." she said.

"You can tell me, you can tell me anything. Remember?" Troy said, with a soft smile.

Gabriella shook her head. "I think it's best we gave each other space, I need to, um...digest a few things. Okay? I'm not mad...I just don't want to talk."

"Okay," he said. As best as he could, he tried to understand.

She hurried along. She finally made it to her Chem class. Most of the class was seated by the lab tables. Gabriella quickly spotted Taylor in her bright yellow top. Gabriella gave her a soft smile before slipping into the stool next to her. As Gabrielle opened her books and prepared for class, Taylor was for a quick fill-in.

"Okay, what happened Saturday, you were supposed to be staying with me? I had to make an excuse to my parents about like your aunt stopping by near town. What happened? Where were you?"

"While you and Chad we getting _cozy_," she said, emphasizing it by raising an eyebrow. "Carlie and I got into...something, and we fell into the pool. I got a spiked drink, I passed out in Troy's bathroom. Stayed at his place. Nothing happened, his mom thought something did, but I quickly filled her in on the real situation. Then, she called my mom's cell phone, kept the details hush, then um, Troy brought me home." Gabriella said, in a careless tone.

Taylor nodded. "Okay, fine, I believe you. What about the last part, you're hiding something..."

Gabriella sighed. She had to confess. "I told Troy not to break up with Carlie, since we had an agruement. He also admitted that Carlie's different from when they began dating, so I told them the whole _'girls are different with guys'_ secret."

"Aaah," Taylor said, with a smirk.

"Then, I um, made him pinky promise that he would tell me if I acted different around guys and not to break up with Carlie, but later...he asked me if I was ever in love. Which implied he _loved_ Carlie at the same time...I'm thinking...he sort of chose her over me, even if I didn't want him too. It's..." Gabriella trailed off.

"Complicated." Taylor said, finishing her sentance. "Don't worry, don't fret." she said, with a reassuring nod.

The bell rang and the rest of the students filed in. Mrs. Cidel, a tall, thin woman with soft brown hair and a soft face, rose from her desk and began to write an equation on the board, and immediately Gabriella and Taylor scribbled it down in their notebooks. Once she was finished, she turned around to the class.

"Anyone care to answer?" she said, as Gabriella and Taylor, and two other students subtly rose their hands. "No, no." she said, shaking her heads to them. "Um...Carlie?"

Carlie looked up from her notebook. She was dressed a short denim skirt, and a pink shirt with her bright earrings and thick make-up. "Huh? What?"

"Answer the question, Carlie." Mrs. Cidel said, pointing to the board.

Carlie scanned the classroom. "Well, it doesn't need an answer," she said, giving Gabriella icy glares as she was surrounded by her gang of followers. "It's obvious, Montez's clothes make me gag, the colors have no _Chemistry_."

The class let out some giggles and a buzz arose from the class. Gabriella quickly turned around to face Carlie. She returned the icy glare and shook her head.

"Really? Can you spell Chemistry?" she said, as if she was talking to a three-year old. "You're attitude won't fit in the word, much like you in that skirt."

The class began to get restless and the fued began to heat up.

Carlie scoffed and her followers did not appreciate that. "Well, Montez, maybe if you got off my boyfriend this wouldn't be happening."

"Excuse me? We're friends! Oh wait...you can't _spell _that." Gabriella said, crossing her arms.

Carlie flipped her long blonde hair behind her shoulder. "Well...let the competition begin. Why don't you just stick to your thick glasses, Chem books, and ratty old clothes and run back to your Trailer-Park Mom."

Gabriella was heated up, her mom was all she had, no one would ever talk to her mom like that. "You can talk trash about me, throw things at me in the hallway, or spread nasty rumors about me, I don't care what you do Carlie! Just don't ever talk about my mother like that or this geek will not be a happy one." she said, as she slowly boiled with anger.

**(A/N: the book, _The Clique _inspired the what Gabriella had just said. I forget what book, it's probably the third, lol.)**

The class all hooted and cheered, supporting Gabriella happily. Mrs. Cidel was tired of hearing it and she attempted to calm them all down. She hit the board with a ruler and silence filled the classroom.

Mrs. Cidel let out a tired sigh. "Another word from you girls, you clean up this lab for the rest of the month and detention for the rest of the week. We have to cover a difficult chapter this week and a test this monday." she said, as the class let out a groan.

"Well," Taylor said in a whisper. "I'm up for Team Gabriella," she said, with a smirk as she opened her books.

* * *

Gabriella walked through the halls, with a smile on her face. With the sudden agruement between her and Carlie, a boost of energy and confidence filled her. Even random people would greet her. She secretly hoped the arugement was secret that the class shared.

She reached her locker, putting her books away before lunch. From the corner of her eye, she could see her best friend, leaning against his locker, looking at her. But, she refused to turn his way. She was confused. She doesn't know what to do. She wanted to be friends with Troy, but it seemed to difficult, especially with Carlie. She didn't want to ruin what they had.

"Hey," a friendly voice said.

It was a tall, good-looking guy with sandy blonde hair that was in a mop similar to Troy's. He had bright hazel-green eyes and a bright smile. He was dressed in dark jeans, some sneakers, and a grey shirt that represented the Wildcat spirit.

"Um...hi." Gabriella said, with a smile as she but away her stuff in her locker.

"I'm Sam Carters," he said, holding out his hand with a smile.

Gabriella nodded and put on a smile. "Gabriella Montez," she said, taking his hand and shaking it. Once it was released, she focused back on her locker. She wasn't interested in meeting any boys.

"Do you not recognize me?" he asked, a little surprised.

Gabriella shook her head and turned to him.

"I'm Sam Carters."

"I know that, you introduced yourself." Gabriella said, with a nod.

Sam chuckled. "Captain of the Lacrosse team." he said, with a cocky grin.

"Ah, I'm more focused on academics and certain sports such as cheerleading, volleyball, and Scholastic Decathalon." she said, with an awkward nod as she shut her locker.

"Well...maybe we could hang out sometime?" he said, with a warm smile.

Gabriella bit her lip. "We don't even know each other," she said, with a sort of laugh.

Sam sighed. "Okay then, give me the rest of the week, if we're cool by Friday, then I get to take you out. Is that a deal?" he said, holding out his hand to make sure the deal was for sure.

Gabriella shrugged with a smile on her face. "Okay, then. Whatever you say," she said, as she took his hand.

"I'll see you around, Gabriella." he said, with a nod and a smile before he left.

Gabriella smiled and shook her hand with a quick laugh. She turned her head, and saw Troy Bolton looking her way. Their eyes met, and their expression on their face was empty and soft. Gabriella looked away and could still feel Troy's eyes on her. She sighed and left for lunch.

* * *

**for me personally, it's a long chapter...lol. (: **

**- xlovleyloserface**


	11. Friends is good enough

**sorry for the wait, i just came back from vacation. it was long, lol. anyways, here's my next chapter and thanks for the reviews[:**

* * *

Gabriella entered the classroom, just as the rest of the class began to pile in. She slipped into the desk next to Taylor, who flashed her a warm smile. Gabriella smiled softly and opened up her History book. She flipped through a few a couple of pages. She looked up and she saw Sam Carters standing in front of her desk with a cocky grin on his face. 

"Um..." Gabriella said, making a weird face. "You're kinda in my way,"

Sam Carter let out a quick chuckle and shook his head. "Of what? The view of the board?"

Gabriella scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Wow, you actually know what that means." she said, sarcastically with a cute smile. "Move, Carters." she said, with a stern look.

Sam threw his hands up, as if to be offended. "My bad, Montez." he said, slipping into the seat next to Gabriella. He gave her a cocky grin and gave her a nod.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned her body toward Taylor, who immediatly shot her a questioning look. Gabby shrugged it off and rolled her eyes. She sat properly in her seat and began to jot down some notes that were already on the board. She looked up and she saw Troy entering the classroom. As soon as they locked eyes, their expressions went blank. Troy didn't move and just stared at her. Gabriella was the first to look away. Troy sighed and walked to his seat behind Gabriella.

Troy leaned close to Gabriella. He could smell the her hair, which smelled like strawberries and instantly Troy's heart started beating faster. "Um, Brie...could we talk?"

Gabriella sighed and slowly turned around to look at Troy. "Troy...we already talked remember? I don't want to...make this awkward, okay?" Gabriella put on a small smile.

"But Brie...we broke up..." Troy whispered.

"Troy..." Gabriella frowned.

Troy frowned and slowly returned to his proper position. Sam shot the weird looks and shrugged. Gabriella ignored him. Sam leaned close to her as Troy watched them like a hawk.

"What's up with Bolton?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." Gabriella said, with a blank face. _I just wish it was something..._

* * *

Gabriella was in her room, sitting on her bed. She had just finished up her math homework and she was bored out of her mind. Gabriella tied her curly brown hair in a high bun and she was in her baggy East High sweats. She looked around the room and instantly spotted the picture of her and Troy at her 12th birthday party. It was on her night stand. She picked it up and exmanied it closely. 

_"Happy Birthday, Brie!" Troy said, as her entered the family's backyard. _

_Gabriella's backyard had been filled with her many cousins and relatives and the McKessie family. All the kids were running around playing Tag._

_Troy put on a bright smile as he handed her a box wrapped up in yellow and pink ribbon. "I picked it out myself."_

_Gabriella smiled. "Troy, if it's a math book, I'm gonna kill you." She warned him with a smile._

_"It's not, trust me. This time it's something way cooler." Troy assured her with a smile._

_Gabriella shrugged and opened it up. "Aw, the Nancy Drew collection!" she said, as she hugged Troy. "Thanks, how'd you know?"_

_"Remember? You could not stop talking to me about it when you heard the special edition was out. See? I didn't pick out something lame." Troy said, with a grin, as he grossed his arms._

_"Okay, I was wrong." Gabriella admitted with a smile. She spotted something at the bottom of the box. It was a grey t-shirt, with the word 'Wildcat' on it in red with gold outlining. Gabriella laughed. "Um, thanks?"_

_Troy laughed. "What? I just thought you might need, because I will become a future Wildcat...-er." _

_Gabriella laughed and nodded. "Thanks, it's just a little big...extra large? Did you think I'm _that_ big, Troy Bolton?" Gabriella asked him, raising an eyebrow._

_Troy smiled. "What it was cheaper, Brie!"_

_Gabriella gasped and frowned in mock anger. She picked up the water gun on the table next to her and she pulled the trigger and a gust of water appeared on Troy's shirt. "Ha!"_

_"Hey, Brie! You better come back here!" Troy said, grabbing the other one and chasing right after._

Gabriella smiled and let out a little chuckle when she remembered that day. She put the picture back on her desk and smiled to herself. She let out a sigh. Then the doorbell rang. Gabriella lazily rolled off her bed and walked out into the hallway. As she went down the stairs, she looked at the door. Gabriella and Troy locked eyes, they stood there, looking at each other. Gabriella turned to walk back up the stairs. But Troy pressed the doorbell and Gabriella sighed and continued down the stairs.

Gabriella walked to the door and staired at Troy through the glass window. Gabriella unlocked the door and opened the door a little. Their eyes met and Troy put on a little smile. Gabriella stepped outside and shut the door behind her.

"Hi," Troy said with a smile.

Gabriella nodded. "Hi," she managed. She took a seat on the stairs in front of their door and Troy sat down next to her. "What're you doing here, Troy? You're kinda unexpected."

Troy nodded. "Yeah, I know. Um, why were you being so shady?"

"Troy, you're my best friend. And, I don't want to get in between you and Carlie." Gabriella said, looking at him. "I mean, what kind of friend would I be?"

_I don't want to be friends...I want to be more then friends._ Troy smiled understandingly. "Well, that's really sweet of you..."

Gabriella smiled to herself and her heart skipped a beat.

"You don't have too. I mean, Carlie thinks whatever she wants but that doesn't mean we have to have 'space'." Troy said, trying to defend their friendship.

Gabriella frowned. "Troy, I want to be a good friend---"

"Brie, for once, don't be. You were a good friend, to let us be friends agains. You were a good friend when you put me before you, and you were a good friend to help my relationship, but her for once. Can I be the good friend and say you don't have to be one this time?"

Gabriella stayed silent. "Then how does that make you a good boyfriend?" It was hard for her to say the 'b' word.

"Carlie would think that, of course, she'd think that. But she's the one that's taking it over the top, not you. Okay?" Troy said, sympathetically.

Gabriella nodded and smiled. Troy smiled back and wrapped his arms around her. Gabriella hugged him back as Troy kissed her hair. Gabriella began to blush. As they pulled away they flashed each other a warm smile.

"Thanks, Troy." Gabriella said, as her face began to get hot.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked a voice.

The two whipped their heads to Sam Carters, standing there, with his familiar cocky grin and his books in his hand. He gave Troy a glare and turned his attention toward Gabriella.

"It looks like you two are...busy?" he said, with a scoff.

Troy looked at Gabriella, who shrugged. "He's my partner for some stupid English project." she muttered to Troy. "You could stay if you want to...because he's the most cockiest, annoying person in the world. And me, to think he was cute," she whispered to Troy.

Troy threw his head back and laugh, as Sam gave him a curious glare. "I thought you said, you never like _liked_ someone? And didn't you pinky promise?"

Gabriella chuckled. "I thought he was cute, big difference. Anyways, please stay, how awkward, would it be." she said in a whisper with a little frown.

Troy smiled and stood up. "I gotta go, I'll catch you later." Troy said, as he gave Gabriella a hug.

"Way to be a friend," she whispered before the two parted.

"What's up with that?" Sam asked, after Troy left.

Gabriella smiled. "He's my best friend," _I wish we were more, but friends is good enough._

_

* * *

_

**yeah, trust me, gabriella won't be like that for long... aha. did anyone watch the teen choice awards, i missed the whole first hour, lol. did hsmtwo win everything they were nominated for? lol.**

**- xlovelyloserface.**


	12. Wear my jersey?

**thanks for the reviews[: anyways, continuing!**

* * *

Two long weeks have passed by and Troy and Gabriella remained where they left off, just as friends. They occasionally chatted in the hallway and over lunch, but the conversation quickly ended due to Carlie's dirty looks, which silenced Gabriella. Sure, Troy had said he broke-up with Carlie, but Carlie didn't know that. The two friends had lunch every Saturday and sometimes went out for ice cream. Still, the thirty-minute phone calls made their heart skip a beat, but that still didn't even pursuade them to open their mouth about their feelings. 

Tuesday night, Gabriella threw on her old large Wildcat shirt, the one Troy gave her for her birthday a few years back. She had on dark green basketball shorts and her hair was in a messy bun. She rolled over in her bed and turned on her laptop. She opened up her music file and listened to a couple songs as she signed on to IM. She checked her buddy list and found Taylor's username.

**GMSTARx73: Hey Taylor!**

**whatusayTAY: Hi Gabs. what's up?**

**GMSTARx73: nothing much, you?**

**whatusayTAY: came back from babysitting. killer!**

**GMSTARx73: LOL.**

**whatusayTAY: wanna hang out t/m aft. noon?**

**GMSTARx73: yeah, sure, what time?**

**whatusayTAY: hm, 1:30-ish?**

**GMSTARx73: sry can't. remember? lunch w/ troy?**

**whatusayTAY: oh, forget! LOL. sry you have to go on ANOTHER date w/ Troy!**

**GMSTARx73: LOL. it's not a date! we're jst hanging out! JEEEZ! LOL. how 'bout after?**

**whatusayTAY: OK, at 3 then?**

**GMSTARx73: alright, cool. mayb we could go shopping or just watch a movie.**

**whatusayTAY: OK. c u then! ****sry, i g2g! bye!**

**_whatusayTAY signed off at 11:49 P.M._**

Gabriella smirked when she saw Taylor's reply. _A date,_ she thought, _not on Troy's watch! _Gabriella put her laptop on her desk and looked out her window. It was a little dark outside and the moon was shining brightly from the dark sky. Suddenly her phone began to light up. Gabriella reached over to get it and looked at the screen.

_Nice Shirt - T_

Gabriella gaver her slim silver phone a weird look before she replied back to Troy. She let her thumb do the talking and sent the message.

_What r u talking about?_

Seconds later her phone lit up again.

_Look outside._

She looked outside her window and saw Troy Bolton, standing out in the middle of her backyard in his dark jeans and a dark green shirt. Gabriella laughed and waved at Troy who waved back. He gestured to her to come down and she nodded. She grabbed her yellow hoodie and snuck out the back door. Minutes later she joined Troy in her backyard who was laughing.

"What?" she pouted, as she met up with him. "What's so funny?"

Troy shook his head. "Nothing, it's that you still have that shirt. It's been like four years." he said, with a smile. "Can't believe you have that." he said.

Gabriella laughed and gave a little shrug. Troy became mesmerized with her eyes. She pulled the few curly wisps behind her ears and smiled a little more. She moved her shoulders and bit and then laughed. Everytime he hears her laugh, goosebumps fly onto his skin.

"Troy?" Gabriella said, waving her hand in his face. "Heeellloooo?" she cooed, before she snapped her fingers. "Troy?"

Troy shook his head, pushing aside his thoughts and smiled. "Um, sorry I wasn't...uh, anyways. I spaced..." he lied.

Gabriella pouted again, making Troy silently smile. She gently hit him in the stomach and laughed. "Do you remember this?" she said, holding out the rusted soda cap that was held by the necklace. "It's so old," she said, flipping it over to reveal Troy's initals. "Do you still have yours?"

Troy smiled as he took the soda cap in his hands. "Wow, I can't believe you still have this, even from what I did to you." he said with a smile as Gabriella laughed. His heart began to beat faster. "I think I still have mind." he said, as the two looked down on the soda cap necklace.

At the exact same time Troy and Gabriella looked up at each other, their faces just inches away from each other. Their eyes met and they started at each other, feeling sparks grow. Gabriella began to feel her cheeks get hot and Troy turned red. He dropped the soda cap as Gabriella smiled and pulled away from the long gaze.

Gabriella smiled and walked over to the swings in the backyard. Her house was still the same after four years, and her mother says it was luck that the house was on sale when they were returning to Albuquerque. Troy joined her and sat on the swing next to her. Gabriella gently began to rock back and forth.

"How's basketball?" Gabriella asked, randomly.

Troy shrugged. "It's good, as usual. We have a game against West High, the big game, this weekend. You should go, 'cause a few of us might hang out later or something. It'll be fun, Brie." Troy suggested.

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Thanks for the offer, Troy, but I'm not exactly 'tight' with your basketball friends." she said with a laugh.

"Aw, come one. I want you to wear my varisty jersey on Friday." Troy said, in a soft tone.

Gabriella looked kinda surprised. "W-Wait, isn't that only for...G-Girlfriends?" she choked.

"Well..." Troy said, avoiding eye contact with her.

Gabriella looked at him and stared him in the eye. His face slowly began to move closer to hers and their eyes were still locked. Finally, their lips met. Gabriella was a little tense, but when they finally kissed, she slowly began to give in. They slowly pulled apart and their eyes met. Gabriella blushed and smiled then she turned away. Troy's cheeks began to turn crimson. He slowly reached for Gabriella's hand and they intertwined fingers.

"Wear my jersey...?" Troy asked, standing up.

Gabriella slowly got up from the swing, their fingers still locked. She looked him straight in the eye and sparks instantly flew everywhere. She shyly smiled and pulled him closer. Their lips touched and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Troy let his arms wrap around her waist and he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

"Gabriella!" her mother called from inside the house.

The two glared at each other and slowly pulled apart, but still with their fingers intertwined.

"I gotta go, see you tomorrow?" Gabriella said, before she placed a quick peck on his lips. She ran back into her house.

"Tomorrow..." Troy said, breathlessly.

* * *

**aw! cuuute[: haha. it won't be like that for long...expect some drama[: please review!**

**- xlovelyloserfacexx**


	13. Tears

**hey kiids[: i'm really busy with school and activites, so many apologies[: anyways, i'm trying to update as much as i can[:**

* * *

Gabriella walked into East High with a big grin on her soft face. Her eyes twinkled a little more, her smile brightened every minute, and her laugh was more heartier then before. She hugged her books to her chest as she arrived to her locker. 

"Okay, what's up?" Taylor asked, suspiciously as she raised an eyebrow in curiousity. "You've been smiling uncontrollably since you walked in."

Gabriella blushed and looked around the halls to make sure the coast was clear. "Well...I kissed Troy last night..." she squealed happily.

Taylor gasped, a little excited for her friend, but more worried. "Really! Wow..." she said, awkwardly. "Did you know he's still dating Ca---"

"And," Gabriella cut her off. "He wants me to wear his Jersey Friday. I mean, I've been crushing on him since the party...but I didn't imagine this to happen, you know? He's so sweet and he's so nice. He's...my best friend." She said, with a warm smile.

Taylor smiled back. She knew she couldn't ruin her friend's happiness rant. She just had to find out on her own. "Promise me, if anything horrible or weird happens, you can't blame it on me, okay? 'Cause this is my warning," she said, in a serious tone.

Gabriella nodded, a little confused. "Um, sure. Promise." she said, as the bell rang. "Let's get going," Gabriella said with a soft smile.

Passing through the halls, Gabriella walked quickly, with Taylor behind her. She couldn't help give everyone a warm smile. Every since that kiss, she couldn't stop smiling, she couldn't stop blushing, she couldn't stop thinking about Troy.

"A minute before the bell," Ms. Darbus said with a soft smile, as the two girls entered the classroom.

Gabriella slipped into her seat at the back of the class. Troy slowly turned around and they gave each other soft glances and bright smiles. Troy blushed and had a goofy grin on his face. Gabriella couldn't help but to blush back. Ms. Darbus tapped her nails on the desk, to warn the students about the upcoming announcements that were going to be noted on the intercom.

"_Good Morning students! This is principal Matusi with the morning announcements. Today after school, the Chemistry Club will meet in the Chem Lab. Any students interested in joining the REBEL program, today's your last chance! Practices are normal as usual. Swimming tryouts are on Thursday. Friday is the Pep Rally! Cheerleaders, Basketball, Football, and much more. Girls, wear your guy's jersey to represent the school! Represent the school, in Red, White, and Gold! Thank you, Have a great day." _the intercom said.

The class burst out into random conversation and discussions about the Pep Rally. Troy turned to Gabriella and they instantly broke out in smiles.

* * *

"Hey, Gabriella." Sharpay said, running to Gabriella's side. 

Gabriella smiled. "Oh, hey Sharpay." she said. "What's up?"

She shrugged. "Oh, nothing really. You're going to Cheerleading, right?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, can you tell?" she asked, with a smirk as she paused and posed her in uniform. It was red skirt with white and gold lining and top with 'WILDCATS' in white with gold lining.

Sharpay smiled. "I can't tell," she laughed. "Oh, okay, cool. 'Cause...I kinda want to watch Zeke play basketball...but, it'd be a better excuse to say I just wanted to see how Cheerleading was," she said with a smile.

Gabriella laughed as the two friends linked arms. "Okay, follow me."

Sharpay laughed as the two girls pushed the gym doors aside, revealing the basketball court. Players dribbled balls past each other and took free throws to the net. They blocked each other, stole the ball, and did a few fancy foot work too. Troy began to dribble the ball, once he and Gabriella locked eyes, they both instantly smiled. Seconds later, Carlie strutted to Troy's side, her hips shaking, her eyes batting. Gabriella slowly began to boil with jealousy. Carlie gently touched Troy's shoulder and they came into a conversation.

"Sometimes I find them cute...sometimes I don't." Sharpay said, with a shrug.

Gabriella looked at her friend and let out a small laugh. "What do you mean?"

"They're dating, hello?" Sharpay said, to her friend.

Gabriella knit her eyebrows and shook her head. "No, no, that's not poss--" she cut herself off when she turned to Troy and Carlie, who were locked in a soft kiss. Now she understood the reason behind Carlie's dirty looks.

Her vision became blurry, since her eyes filled with water. Her heart was crushed into a million pieces and stomped on. She felt anger arise inside her. Why didn't Troy just tell her straight up? Why didn't they break up? Why did he lie to her? Everything was lie. Why couldn't he just tell her? Was he just looking for a hook-up? Did he do this purposly? All these questions filled her head, and she didn't have the time to answer them.

Troy pulled away from the kiss and looked up to find Gabriella, but it was too late, she rushed out of the gym.

Gabriella ran out of the gym, into the empty halls. Her face began to feel wet, her knees began to feel tired, and her heart began to feel broken. She turned across the corner and fell into someone's arms.

"G-Gabriella?" It was Sam. He gently wrapped his arms around her as she wept into his shirt. "Shh, stop crying. Everything's going to be all right."

"I...I just want to go home." she mumbled through her tears.

Sam wiped away her tears. "Sh, let's go."

Once her and Sam left the school, her tears stopped flowing. Her tears began to dry up on her face. She began to develop hiccups on the car ride to her house and the only thing comforting her was Sam's had gently on her knee, in an attempt to comfort her. Gabriella didn't push him away. She cried just a little more and looked out the window.

* * *

"What was that?" Carlie scoffed, as she cocked her hip out to the side, watching Gabriella run out the gym. "She's _such_ a drama queen."

Troy whipped his head toward her and slightly frowned. "Carlie, we need to talk."

"'Kay..." she said, seductively as she stepped closer to Troy and ran her fingers down his chest. "Let's talk...now..."

Troy frowned and stepped back, awkwardly. "Um, okay then. I think we should...break-up. I mean, now. I mean, forever."

Carlie giggled. "Aren't you playing hard to get?" she said, stepping closer to Troy.

"Carls, it's over. Now, get over it." Troy said, sternly as he dribble the basketball and made the shot.

"What do you mean 'it's over'? Ugh, it never began." Carlie scoffed before she scurried back to her cheerleading squad.

Troy ignored her and ran out of the gym. "Gabriella?" he called in the halls. He began to jog up and down, searching for her. He couldn't find her anywhere.

* * *

**honesty's the best policy [: so, please review! i'd looove thaaat [:**

**- xlovelyloserface**


End file.
